Yaarana
by LoveAbhi
Summary: A small story on DUO pls peep in to know it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**RAI DI AND HONEY WANTED ME TO WRITE A STORY ON DUO SO HERE'S IT. PLS ENJOY AND I'M NOT SO GOOD AT DUO SO PLS BEAR OS IS BASED ON TWO EPISODES.**

**1.) SATARA MEIN KHOON**

**2.) CID KA SANKATKAAL-2**

**SO FIRST PART CONTAIN ONLY OF SATARA MEIN KHOON BUT SECOND PART CONTAIN BOTH THE EPISODES AND PLS REVIEW AFTER READING THIS NOW ENJOY THE STORY**

**AFTER ARRESTING THE CULPRINT ALL WERE RETURING BACK TO MUMBAI**

**IN CAR**

Abhi,Daya,Sachin,Nikhil,Purvi and Shreya were present

Sitting position-Daya and Purvi in front, Abhi and Shreya in middle and Sachin and Nikhil at back

Daya was still angry with Abhi as he did not go to hospital but following them even after Daya telling him to take rest and moreover he was still not ready to believe that his Abhi had did with him like that(by leaving his hand near the waterfall)

Abhi was watching Daya time to time but still not daring to talk with him and all others were watching them like how they are going to solve this problem

**Purvi**:sir ab aapki tabiyat kaisi hain?

Before Abhi could answer Daya said

**Daya**:bilkul theek hain aakir mein superman jo hun he said imitating Abhi

**Abhi**:Daya meine sorry kaha na ab mujhe maaf bhi kardo yaar ab itna bhi kya gussa meine kuch galat thodi na kiya hain

**Daya**:acha matlab abhi bhi tumhe yeh lagta hain ki saari galti meri hain haan

**Abhi**:arey ab meine aise kab kaha yaar maaf kardo na warna

**Daya**:warna? Warna kya haan? Warna kya karoge tum?

**Abhi**:mein..mein… and he started thinking

**Abhi**:haan mein dawaai nahi lunga

**Daya**:acha agar ACP sir denge bhi toh nahi? He said teasingly

**Abhi**:kya? A..ACP sir? Tune unhe bata diya?

**Daya**:nahi meine nahi kisi aur ne bataya

**Abhi**: kisne? Kisne bataya sir ko mere baare mein? He said while looking at all

**Daya**:kyu? Daatna hain usse?

**Abhi**:haan (realizing) na..nahi mein kyu daatunga mein..mein toh bus janna chahta tha he said tensely

**Nikhil**:matlab sir aap mujhe nahi daatengey na?

**Abhi**: tumne bataya sir ko? He said angrily while looking at Nikhil

**Nikhil**: haan wo sorry sir he said looking down

Before Abhi could say anything Daya said

**Daya:**tum usse chodo aur yeh batao ki tumne aisa kyu kiya?

**Abhi**:yaar meine bola thana ki meri jaan bachane keliye mein chaar logon ki jaan khatre mein kaise daalta?

**Daya**:wo nahi meri batane pe bhi tum hospital kyu nahi gaye?humari peecha kyu kar rahe the?

**Abhi**:tumhe kaise pata he said in shock

**Daya**:tum yeh mat bhulo ki mein bhi ek cid officer hun

**Abhi**:acha bhai theek hain maan liya tujhe ab khush?

**Daya**:nahi… tum saaf saaf bolo na ki tumhe yeh lagta hain ki tumhare bina mein yeh case solve nahi kar sakta? Ya phir tumhe mujh par bharosa nahi tha?

**Abhi**:Daya mujhe tumhare upar khud se bhi zyaada bharose hain aur tu baat ko kaha se kaha leke jaa rahe ho yaar

**Daya**:nahi nahi tum bolo…. tumhe pata hain Tarika kitna pareshaan hogayi tujhse

**Abhi**:Tarika? Ab yeh Tarika kaha se aagayi bich mein? He said irritatingly

**Daya**:bich mein nahi aayi wo jab se tum gire the na uss waqt se mujhe har ek ghante mein phone karti hain yeh puchne keliye ki Abhi ka tabiyat kaise hain? Wo theek hain ki nahi?

**Abhi**:kya? Lekin usne mujhe phone kyun nahi kiya?

**Daya**:wo tujhse bahut naraaz hain

**Abhi**: arey yaar pehle tu aur ab Tarika (looking up) hey bhagwaan kuch toh rehem karo iss bechare pe

All smiled

**Daya**:tum toh bolo hi mat chup chap beithe raho aur mujhe gaadi chalane do

**Abhi**:arey ab meine kya kiya? Tum hi toh bak bak kar rahe the itni der se mein toh chup chap so raha tha huh….

**Daya**:tumhe tho mein baad mein dekh lunga

**Abhi**:haan haan dekh lena waise mein bahut handsome hun par abhi mujhe sone do

**Daya**:tum…huh..

All smiled and Abhi started to look outside Daya noticed it and said

**Daya**:kya hua ab neend nahi aarahi hain kya?

**Abhi**:nahi yaar bas wo..and he stopped

**Daya**:kya hua? Sar dard kar raha hain kya? He said concernly

**Abhi:**nahi yaar tu..tu chinta mat kar gaadi chala mein..mein theek hun

**Daya stopped the car** and said:Sachin zara tum drive karna aur Shreya tum peeche jao

**Shreya and Sachin**:yes sir

And they shifted

Daya went and sat beside Abhi

**Abhi**:kya hua yaha pe kyu aaya? He said while looking at Daya

**Daya**:tumhe kya mein kaha bhi jao?

**Abhi**:ale ale mera Daya naraaz hogaya he said pulling Daya's cheeks

**Daya**:aah..(jerking his hands) mera cheeks ko chodo Abhi he said cutely

And all others smiled seeing their senior's behavior

**Abhi**:tho ab bata yaha kyu aaya?

**Daya**:tumhe sar mein dard kar raha haina issiliye

**Abhi**:tumhe kaise pata? Aur tumhare aane se dard kam tho nahi huyegi na?

**Daya**:bas mujhe pata chal jaata hain aur ab tum let jao aur so jao mein tumhara sar daba dunga and he started to pull Abhi to himself and trying to keep Abhi's head on his lap

**Abhi**:kya kar raha hain chod mujhe

**Daya**:tum maan kyu nahi lete ho meri baat?

**Abhi** :kyunki tu humesha bacche jaise baate karta hain aur ab tho kaam bhi aise hi karne laga hain(whispering) samne aur peeche juniors baite hain aur tum aise behave kar rahe ho

**Daya**:kuch nahi hoga mujhe koi farak nahi padta tum baate band karo aur let jao

**Abhi**:theek hain and he laid down by keeping his head on Daya's lap and Daya started pressing Abhi's forehead

**Abhi**:waise Daya ek baat batao

**Daya**:kya?

**Abhi**:tum tho abhi mujhse gussa thana tho yeh sab kyu kar raha hain?

**Daya**:Abhi mein naraaz hun iska matlab yeh toh nahi hua na ki mujhe tumhari parwah nahi hoga aur agar tum meri jaga pe hote tho kya tum nahi karte aisa?

**Abhi**:haan bilkul karta aur rahi baat naraaz hone ki tho mere naraaz hone se pehle hi tu mujhe mana leta hain

**Daya**:boss ab wo tho mera talent hain aur tumhe tho theek se naraaz hona bhi nahi aata pata nahi duty pe angry young man kaise bante ho

**Abhi**:ab wo mera talent hain he said with smile and wink

**Daya**:Abhi tum so jao

**Abhi**:Daya tum ab naraaz nahi hona mujhse?

**Daya**:nahi hun lekin tumhe iska ek saza dunga phir puri tarah se maaf karunga mein tumhe

**Abhi**:ka..kaise saza? He asked but he too knew what that saza was

**Daya**:tumhari saza yeh hain ki tum aaj sabko dinner karwoge wo bhi five star hotel mein

**Abhi**:acha theek hain aaj raat sunshine hotel mein meri taraf se full team ko party he announced

**Abhi**:ab khush

**Daya**:bahut and he hugged Abhi in that sleeping position only

**Abhi**:arey yaar chod mujhe..chod kya kar raha hain sab dekh rahe hain

**Daya**:tumlogon ne kuch dekha? He said in serious tone and all turned their heads

**Sachin**:na..nahi sir humne kuch nahi dekha… kyun? He said looking towards all

**All**:na..nahi sir …humne bhi nahi dekha kuch

**Daya**:ab khush? He said looking at Abhi

**Abhi**:haan and their home reached and all went to rest

**AT NIGHT**

As known Abhi gave the party to all and they were enjoying and Abhi went to Tarika ji

**Abhi:**hello Tarika ji

**Tarika**:…..(no reply)

**Abhi**:kya hua Tarika ji aap mujhse naraaz ho?

**Tarika**:haan hun

**Abhi**:sorry na Tarika ji mein agli baar se aisa nahi karunga

**Tarika**:lekin Abhi tum har baar aise hi karto ho pata hain mein kitna dar gayi ki jab mujhe yeh sab pata chala

**Abhi**:sorry na Tarika pls ab maaf bhi karo he said with puppy eyes

Now Tarika can't resist

**Tarika**:theek hain kar liya maaf ab next time se aisa nahi chalega

**Abhi**:theek hain Tarika and he hugged her

**Tarika**:Abhi kya kar rahe ho agar team ne dekh liya tho?

**Abhi**:nahi dekhenge wo bahut dur hain

Tarika was blushing

**Abhi**:Tarika tum aisi sharmate huyi bahut sundar lagti ho

**Tarika**:Abhi stop chalo chalte hain and she started to leave but Abhi held her hand and pulled her on himself and kissed her lips passionately she too responed after 10 minutes they broke for air Tarika blushed and ran away Abhi ruffled his hair and he too went near team

Abhi and Tarika went and joined the team silently all were enjoying and didn't notice them

**AT NIGHT**

Abhi and Daya went to home after dropping everyone at their house

**IN DUO'S HOME**

Duo entered and Daya went to change Abhi also freshen up and made coffee Daya came

**Abhi**:yeh lo Daya teri coffee chal terrace pe chalte hain

**Daya**:haan chalo and they went to terrace

**Abhi**:Daya kya hua tujhe?

**Daya**:mujhe..mujhe kuch nahi hua mein toh bilkul theek hun he was surprised

**Abhi**:Daya mujhse tho jhoot mat bol pls

**Daya**:mein koi jhut nahi bol raha Abhi

**Abhi**:Dayaaa

**Daya**:boss kuch nahi hain yaar tum bekaar mein hi chinta le rahe ho

**Abhi**:daya tum kyu…but he was cutted

**Daya**:boss meri coffee ho gayi chalo soo jaate hain and he wnet away before Abhi could reply

**Abhi**:isse kya ho gaya

And he too went down

**IN DAYA'S ROOM**

Daya was sitting on bed lost in thoughts

Abhi came inside and said

**Abhi**:Daya kya hua ab neend nahi aarahi?

**Daya**:nahi yaar wo mein kuch soch raha tha

**Abhi**:kya?

**Daya**:kuch nahi tum jao

**Abhi**:mujhse mat chupao bolo kya baat hain

Suddenly Daya hugged Abhi and started crying

**Abhi**: Daya kya hua haan tum ro kyu rahe ho? aain?

**Daya**: Abhi..boss tum pls yaar aise phir se mat karo mein jee nahi paunga tumhare bina mein marr

But Abhi cutted him as: chup kar bewakoof aur mein tujhe chodke kaha jaunga yaar mera hain hi kaun jiske paas jaun

**Daya**: phir tumne aisa kyun kiya? Pata hain meri jaan hi nikal gayi thi aur jab tum hume uss halat mein mile tho..mein kitna darr gaya aur tab bhi janab ko duty hi suj rahi thi tumne mere baare mein socha hi nahi bas bye bol diya aur haath chuda liya huh…

**Abhi**:sorry Daya maaf kardo pls…yaar aise phir kabhi nahi karunga promise par tu aise ro mat yaar mujhe acha nahi lagta pls yaar and he wiped his tears

**Daya**:pakka promise karo ki tum aagey se aisa kuch nahi karoge

**Abhi**:pakka promise Daya and both hugged eachother and after sometime separated

**Abhi**:chal Daya so jao kal hume bureau (he stopped seeing an angry glare so corrected himself with) matlab tumhe bureau jaana haina chal so jaa

And Daya layed down keeping his head on Abhi's lap and Abhi was caressing his hairs and after sometime conforming Daya's sleep Abhi carefully kept his on pillow and left to his room

Abhi layed down and started thinking about today

**Abhi's POV**: aaj meri wajah se Daya roya hain…meri wajah se I hate it…I hate it ki wo meri wajah se roye par kya karu mujhe uss waqt wahi sahi laga lekin aaj Daya ki halat dekh kar lagta hain ki mein galat tha kitna darr gaya wo…nahi mein aise phir kabhi nahi karunga Daya mein promise karta hun ki aaj ke baad kabhi tere aakhon mein aansoo aane nahi dunga I promise aur wo bhi pakka wala and he slept with a peaceful smile

**SO KAISA LAGA AAP SABKO? MUJHE DUO LIKHNA NAHI AATA PAR I LOVE READING THEIR STORIES AND NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON CID KA SANKATKAAL PART 2 AND I THINK NEXT UPDATE WILL BE FAST AND TODAY I WILL UPDATE ZINDAGI SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE PLS REVIEW AND LOVE U ALL TAKECARE BYE**

**URS**

**DEEPIKA **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**THANKS FOR UR LOVELY REVIEWS AND THANKS FOR ALL THE READERS ALSO**

**RAI DI THIS CHAPTER IS SPECIALLY FOR U AS U WANTED ME TO WRITE ON IT HOPE MEINE AAPKE EXPECTATIONS KE ANUSAR HI LIKHA PLS BATANA KAISE HAIN AUR BAKI SAB BHI PLS REVIEW AFTER READING IT.**

**NOW READ THE STORY**

**SET AFTER CID KA SANKATKAAL 2**

After seeing movement in Daya's body ACP and all took Daya to hospital and Abhi was sitting silently in ambulance thinking about what ACP told him few minutes back

**IN HOSPITAL**

Wardboys took Daya to OT and after sometime doctor came out and Abhi rushed near him

**Abhi**:doc..doctor Daya kaisa hain? Wo theek tho haina? He asked him tensely

**Doctor**: aap relax kijiye wo bilkul theek hain aur khatre se bahar hain he replied in smile

**Abhi**:thank u doctor hum mil sakte hain usse?

**Doctor**:abhi unhe hosh nahi hain ek ghante mein hosh aajaayega aap dekh sakte hain par koi ek hi and takecare

**Abhi**:thanks doctor and he rushed inside and outside all smiled and sat there waiting for Daya to come in hosh

**INSIDE THE ROOM**

Abhi entered silently and sat on the stool present there staring at Daya's face

**Abhi**:Daya tune aise kyun kiya mere saath? Pata hain mein kitna darr gaya tha aur…ACP sir bhi keh rahe the ki mein tumhe maut ke muh mein…and tears fell from his eyes

And he didn't know how time passed so soon and he noticed movement in Daya's finger and called doctor

**Abhi**:dotor…doctor and doctor came and checked Daya

Now Daya gained consciousness and was looking at Abhi after check up

**Doctor**:he's perfectly fine and went away

**Daya**:Abh..Abhi

**Abhi**:haan Daya kya hua dard hain sarr mein abhi theek ho jaayega mein… Daya cut him as

**Daya**:mein bilkul theek hun Abhi tumhe mujh par gussa nahi hona?

**Abhi**: haan hun bahut gussa hun tumpe kyu kiya tune aise mujhse wada liya tha tune ki mein aisa kuch nahi karunga lekin ab khud hi chal pade maut ke muh mein aur… he stopped as team entered

**ACP**:kaise ho Daya?

**Daya**:bilkul fit hun sir

**Freddy**:sir aapko pata hain hum kitne darr gaye aur ACP sir ne

**Abhi cutted him as**: Freddy usse aaram toh karna do yaar and signaled him something

**ACP**:theek hain Daya hum chalte hain apna khayaal rakhna aur Abhijeet apna bhi

And they went away

**Daya**:Abhi

**Abhi**:haan

**Daya**:wo mujhe aaj discharge

**Abhi**:khabardar jo discharge ki baat ki toh chup chap lete raho samjhe

**Daya**:Abhi pls na yaar dekho na ab mein bilkul theek hun

**Abhi**:haan haan mujhe pata hain ki tum kitna theek ho ab soo jao

**Daya**:yaar par pls na he stopped after receiving an angry glare from Abhi

**Daya**:theek hain nahi bolta kuch khush? Huh…humesha yeh aankhein dekha ke apni manmaani karte ho tum huh…and he layed down angrily

**AFTER SOMETIME**

**Abhi**:Daya

**Daya**:kya hain? He replied angrily

**Abhi**:Daya tujhe ek baat puhni thi he said in somewhat tense tone

**Daya**:kya hain boss? He said softly as he sensed the tenseness in Abhi's voice

**Abhi**:Daya mein kabhi bhi tujhe maut ke muh mein chod sakta hun kya?

Daya was stunned and shocked

**Daya**: boss yeh tum kya keh rahe ho?

**Abhi**:nahi yaar wo bas he said looking down

**Daya**:kisne daali yeh baat tere dimaag mein? tum khud tho kabhi aisa nahi sochte

**Abhi**:nahi Daya kisine bhi nahi mein tho bas…but Daya cutted him as

**Daya**:team ne? ya phir….

**Abhi**:ya phir?

**Daya**:ACP sir ne?

Abhi was shocked like how he knew

**Abhi**:na..nahi sir aisa kyun kahenge wo tho mein bas…he said trying to cover up

**Daya**:bas aise hi kya?

**Abhi**:wo…before he could say something a nurse entered Abhi thanked her in his heart for coming on time to save him

**Nurse**:sir wo patients ka lunch time hogaya phir medicines bhi tho deni haina toh dinner

**Abhi**:haan laayiye mein khilata hun and he took the plate from her hands and she left

**Abhi**:chal yaar muh khol khana khaale and he started feeding him

**Daya's POV**: kuch toh chupa raha hain yeh mujse par kya? Mei yeh pata laga kar hi rahunga chahe kuch bhi ho

**Abhi's POV**: nahi nahi aisa toh Daya ko shak ho jaayega nahi ab mein kuch nahi bolunga kuch bhi nahi

After the feeding session both went to sleep

**NEXT MORNING**

Freddy and Nikhil came to see Daya and Abhi went to home to freshen up

**IN HOSPITAL**

**Daya(thinking)**: inse puchke dekhta hun ki kal kya hua tha shaid kuch pata chal jaaye

**Daya**:Nikhil kal kya hua tha? Kya team mein se kisi ne ya phir ACP sir ne Abhi se kuch kaha tha kya?

Nikhil was about to say but Freddy stopped him

**Freddy**:nahi sir kuch bhi nahi hua tha

**Daya**:Freddy tumhe meri kasam

**Freddy**:sir aap yeh kya…

**Daya**: Freddy

**Freddy**: sir wo kal and said the whole thing happened yesterday

**Daya**:kya sir aise kaise keh sakte he said angrily

Meanwhile Abhi came and saw angry Daya

**Abhi**:kya hua Daya tum itne gussa mein?

**Daya**:tumne yeh sab mujhse kyu chupa haan samajte kya ho tum apne aap ko?

**Abhi**:meine kya chupaya tujhse?

**Daya**:kal ACP sir ne tujhse kya kaha?

Abhi looked at Freddy and Nikhil angrily

**Daya**:unhe mat guro jawaab do mujhe

**Abhi**:yaar wo… sir ne galat tho nahi kaha tha na

**Daya**:acha tho tumhe usme kya acha laga? Yehi ki tum mujhe maut ke muh mein chodke…Abhi cutted him

**Abhi**:Daya pls yaar he said in pain

**Daya**:haan haan bolo bolo

**Abhi**:yaar unhone sahi kaha na mujhe hi tumhe chodke nahi aana tha yaar meine hi galat kiya

**Daya**:haan tum tho unhi ke side loge na nahi mujhe sir se hi baat….

**Abhi**:nahi (Daya glared at him) tum unse kuch nahi kahoge

**Daya**:par…

**Abhi**:meine kaha na nahi matlab nahi

**Daya**:huh…aur karo apni yeh manmaani sir ko takleef na ho issiliye tumne saari takleef apni upar le liya haina? Kyu karte ho boss tum aisa? Aakhir kyun?

**Abhi**:bas yaar apna pan lagta hain mera tere aur team ke siva hain hi koun? Mujhe daantna ho bhi tum log,care karna bhi tum log,gussa karna bhi tum log aur koun hain yaar yeh sab karne keliye issiliye

**Daya**: par yaar inn sabse tum kitne hurt…

**Abhi**:nahi Daya mein kabhi hurt nahi hota aur tho aur mujhe khushi hogi ki koi mera bhai se itna pyaar karta hain

**Daya**:boss tum kis mitti se bane ho yaar mein kabhi bhi tumhari tarah nahi ban sakta

**Abhi**:bas bas bahut hogaya ab tho tu sir se gussa nahi hona?

**Daya**:nahi hun yaar tune itni ache se jo samjhaya

**Abhi**:hmm….chal ready hoja

**Daya**:ready? Par kyun?

**Abhi**:ghar nahi jaana hain kya? Agar yehi rehna chahte ho tho theek hain mein abhi discharge papers…

**Daya**: nahi nahi mein abhi aata hun na ek minute ruko and he ran

**Abhi**:arey dheere se yaar and he turned towards Freddy and Nikhil

**Freddy**:sorry sir wo humne bahut koshish kit hi par…

**Abhi**:isme tum logon ki koi galti nahi hain Freddy tum sorry mat bolo

**Freddy**:par sir…

**Abhi:**Freddy meine bola na ab tumlog bureau jao abhi bahut late hogaya

**Freddy**:yes sir aap dono khayal rakhna and they both left

Meanwhile Daya came and said

**Daya**:chalo boss

**Abhi**:haan chalo chalo

And both went

**IN DUO'S HOME**

**Daya**:huh…mein fresh hoke aata hun tum

**Abhi**:ok mein kuch khaane keliye banata hun tab tak

**Daya**:ok and both went

Meanwhile Abhi got a call from ACP

**Abhi**:good morning sir

**ACP**: good morning Abhijeet kaise ho tum aur Daya?

**Abhi**:hum dono theek hain sir abhi ghar aaye

**ACP**:kya par itni jaldi kyun aaj wohi ruk jaate

**Abhi**:sir Daya kal hi aajaane keliye bol raha tha meine usse rok liya tho sir aaj tho wo bilkul nahi rukta issiliye…

**ACP**: acha theek hain aur hum sab sham ko aayenge abhi bahut kaam hain bureau mein ek naya case aaya hain

**Abhi**:sir kuch…

**ACP**:nahi Abhijeet Rajat aur Sachin haina wo dono sambhal lenge tum dono aaram karo

**Abhi**:yes sir

**ACP**:theek hain rakta hun

**Abhi**:ok sir bye

And duo enjoyed the whole day

**IN EVENING**

Team with ACP and Salunke came to duo's house

**ACP**:kaise ho Daya?

**Daya**:mein theek hun sir aap kaise hain?

**ACP**:mein bhi theek hun aur Abhijeet idhar aao

**Abhi**:yes sir he came forward

**ACP**:mujhe tumse maafi…

**Abhi**:sir yeh aap kya kar rahe ho? Aap pls mujhe sharminda mat kijiye

**ACP**:nahi Abhijeet uss waqt mein bahut tension mein pata nahi kya kya bole jaa raha tha I'm sorry beta

**Abhi**:sir aap pls aisa mat kijiye mujhe bilkul bhi bura nahi laga tha

**ACP**:jaanta hun par…

**Daya**:sir aap pls

**ACP**:acha theek hain bhai nahi bolta kuch

And they all enjoyed and went to their respective homes

**AT NIGHT**

**IN ABHI'S ROOM**

Daya entered

**Abhi**:kya hua yaar?

**Daya**:kuch nahi boss bas tumhare paas sone ka mann kiya tho aagaya

**Abhi smiled and said**: aaja tujhe sulata hun and Daya layed by keeping his head on Abhi's lap

**Abhi**:Daya uss din tune mujhse wada maangi thi lekin aaj mein tujhse wada chahta hun ki tu phir se aisa kuch nahi karega wada karo

**Daya**:wada Abhi pakka wada mein phir se aisa kuch nahi karunga I promise and Abhi smiled

And both went into a peaceful sleep with a smile on their face

**SO KAISA LAGA YEH CHAPTER AAP SABKO PLS REVIEW KARKE BATANA KEEP SMILING BE HAPPY TAKECARE LOVE U ALL**

**URS**

**DEEPIKA**


End file.
